


Chocolate-filled Curiosity

by vysaisho



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Misunderstandings, OOC-ish?, Valentine's Day, Yukina has a bad way to keep secrets, implied kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysaisho/pseuds/vysaisho
Summary: After a week has passed since anyone has seen Yukina, Lisa starts to worry, and thus, starts blaming herself





	Chocolate-filled Curiosity

CiRCLE Live House

 

Lisa looked at the floor, her mind somewhere else, fingers toying with her bass strings. This didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of Roselia, minus Yukina, who for some reason was absent today. **“Imai-san?”** Lisa’s name was called along a soft push on her shoulder, but she didn’t react **“Imai-san!”**. Letting out a sigh, Sayo had no choice but to resort to something that annoyed her, **“Udagawa-san, if you may”**. Nodding, Ako hit one of the cymbals as hard as she could, causing a loud noise inside the studio.

Letting out a yelp, Lisa finally snapped out of whatever was on her mind, **“W-what? What is it?”** **“Looks like you are still with us”** Sayo walked back to her position, **“Lisa-nee, are you okay? You’ve been acting strange today… and every day since the start of the week”** Ako voiced her obvious concern, with Rinko agreeing with her. **“Eh? Ah, it’s nothing, really”** Lisa let out an awkward laugh, **“A-anyways, did you all decide on what to practice today?”** , Sayo, Rinko, and Ako looked at each other before going back to the bassist, **“Actually Imai-san, if you don’t recall, Minato-san stated that it was you the one to decide in case she didn’t make it in time”** **“Eh?... oops~”**.

 

Outside CiRCLE

 

Not long after, Sayo took the time to bring Lisa out of the studio. Barely she had noticed how grey the day was, despite having been sunny until they met for practice, **“Imai-san”** it was just as if the weather matched the gyaru’s mood, **“Sayo, can I ask you something?”** The situation turning around, Sayo nodded **“Go ahead”**. **“...Have I done something wrong these past days? Or maybe a bit before?”** Out of the blue, Lisa started to fidget with the ring on her finger.

The guitarist didn’t know how to answer as she didn’t spend enough time with her to give a proper response, **“If I had to be honest, you have been acting strange since these past days, while I might not be the most apt person to deal with these kind of situations, since it will hinder the band’s performance, I ask for you to tell me what might be troubling you”** Her stern tone didn’t make the situation any better, but since it was Sayo, Lisa thought it would be okay that way.

**“Really? Ahaha… Well, I thought I wasn’t being that obvious”** She wouldn’t deny it, **“She… hasn’t been answering me...”** With her phone in hand, Lisa looked at the most recent conversation, with her message left on _seen_ , **“...And at school she would just avoid me…”**. Putting one and one together was easy, Sayo just didn’t want to say anything and let Lisa continue **“...I would try going to her home, but her parents said she was busy or out…”** There was a small tremble on her voice **“...I can’t help but to feel it’s my fault in some way”** **.** Though, it wasn’t, because the singer hasn’t been present in practice for a while.

**“Imai-san, your sense of guilt is unfounded, Minato-san hasn’t contacted anyone for about a week, while I do worry about her too, it’s the best to let her to deal with her own business until she tells us about it herself”** Sayo tried to word it in a way so not to sound too stern. **“But, do you remember what happened last time right? Back when Roselia first formed?”** It was a grim memory, but Sayo was quick to dismiss it **“Give her some time, I’m sure you, as her childhood friend, will be the first to know anything”** It was a small hope, after all, but it was enough to bring a small smile to Lisa’s face **“Thanks, Sayo”**. 

 

Imai Residence

 

The practice session was cut short due to the bad weather and the fact that none had brought an umbrella with them. It felt weird for Lisa to walk home alone, she was used to it when she came back from work or club practice, but not for a week straight. Looking out of the window, she was greeted by the usual curtains blocking the view, and for what she could see, either the lights where off, or there was no one there.  **“** **_Egao hito shizuku…_ ** **”** As she laid in bed, words escaped her lips, looking at her bass and then turning to look at the ceiling.

_‘Maybe I could try again…’_ Grabbing her phone, Lisa quickly called Yukina’s number, _‘If it rings three times then I will just give up…’_ , Part of her wanted to, but at the same time, the other part didn’t. It rang once _‘It will be okay… Maybe Sayo was right…’_ , twice, _‘I’m just imagining this… maybe i should hang u--’_. 

**“Hello?”** There was a moment of silence, the voice on the other side startling Lisa for a second, **“Hello?”** **“A-ah! Hello, Yukina?”** Trying to put her best attitude, the gyaru talked, **“Yes, is there anything I can help you with?”** Serious as always, maybe a bit more than usual, but hearing Yukina’s voice made Lisa feel reassurance. **“U-um… How have been? I mean…”** **“I’m fine”** That was the usual answer, which Lisa took as a sign that everything was okay on her side, **“Oh, well, so…”** **“I’m currently busy at the moment, is there anything else I can help you with?”**.

Lisa was trying to find the right words and put the in the right order so not to have Yukina hang up, **“Actually, you know, we haven’t seen each other in a while…”** **“That’s right…”** Things were going well, **“I was wondering, why don’t we go out somewhere tomorro--”** **“I’m busy, and if that’s all you wanted to say, then--”** **“The day after!”** Yukina felt silent at the sudden outburst from her friend **“The… the day after tomorrow… is fine for you?”** Lisa felt a knot forming in her throat as she waited for an answer, looking through the window in hopes to see Yukina. **“.....Alright, that’s fine, if that’s all, then i’ll see you the day we agreed on”** One-sidedly, the call ended, and Lisa fell on the bed feeling emotionally exhausted.

Lisa looked at her calendar on the wall, it had dates marked on them, mostly about Roselia and whatnot, though, due to the recent events, as forgetful as she had got, didn’t pay much attention to the current month and date. **“The day after tomorrow… I will have to do something extra special then!”** Hopes up again, Lisa felt determined to make up for the lost time.

 

CiRCLE Live House - The next day

 

**“Yes, that would be all, thanks Marina-san”** Being the only one free for the moment, Lisa was appointed to schedule Roselia’s sessions at the studio, reason why she was there right now. Exiting the place, quietly humming a song she made her way to one of the tables of the cafe. That until she noticed someone she knew was close by. **“Misaki, long time no see”** Said girl was taking a sip from a cup of coffee, a noticeable smile on her face, **“Ah, Lisa-san, good afternoon, please sit down”** Unusually happy, Misaki gestured toward the chair on the other side of the table.

Lisa promptly sat down, **“We never had a proper talk outside band stuff, right?”** **“That’s right, most of the time I’m inside the bear suit or being pushed around by Kokoro”** In a way she felt sorry for her _kouhai_ , **“But that’s been a weight off my shoulders this past week, I only have to wear it at practice right now”** **“Oh? True, I heard you work part-time as Michelle, right?”** Giving her cup another sip and letting out a sigh of relief, Misaki nodded **“Mhm, you see, there’s this new part-timer who took my place, I don’t know who it was though, my boss just told me they would be working for a week, maybe someone who wanted quick money, I just hope Kokoro doesn’t tries to** ** _recruit_** **them for HaroHapi”** Lisa let out a small laugh at the thought.

**“Is it another Michelle perhaps?”** Misaki shook her head in denial **“It’s another mascot, it’s a cat, I think? I haven’t stopped by to check”** An idea lit up in Lisa’s head at that moment **“Oh~ Is that so? Then I know someone who will like to see that!”**. The talk went on for a while after that, both girls saying their farewells as it had gotten pretty late.

 

Downtown Commercial District

 

Taking her time on the way to the station, Lisa took her time to reflect on her thoughts, still having the feeling that, whatever Yukina was going through, might have been her fault to some extent.  _ ‘There’s a reason why she haven’t told me…’ _ . The walk had led her through the commercial district, and right to a known intersection.  **“Hm?”** . Her eyes caught the glimpse of something not too far from her position, close to the Yamabuki bakery.

**“Well, what a coincidence~”** Lisa spoke to herself, cautious with her steps **“Hey~ Are you new around here?”** Subtlety off, the girl walked close to the aforementioned ‘new guy’ in the area, a bit of the size as Michelle, and as she was told, it was a cat, grey and white with a happily dumb expression on their face. The cat suit stood there with it’s back turned toward Lisa before slowly turning around, **“Yes, you, I heard from a friend you are new around here”** The girl stood close to the cat suit, smiling brightly. Meanwhile the suit looked around, taking a step back **“So, do you have a name?”** Lisa asked, but as soon as she was about to ask something else…

The scene went by in a flash, the cat grabbing Lisa’s hand, handing her a balloon, and then it started to waddle away in a hurry, leaving a confused gyaru behind. **“Maybe it was the end of their shift…”** She didn’t mind it, as she knew the feeling pretty well.

 

Shopping Mall

 

A small detour on the way to the station, but she still had time. _‘I need to look pretty for tomorrow… wait, what am I even thinking, I’m just meeting Yukina as always’_ , Lisa could feel her face heating up for a second, dismissing the thought immediately, _‘I should get something for her…’_ Maybe new clothes, or an accessory, something that could fit Yukina’s usual aesthetic. _‘She’s always looking at Kasumi’s cat-like hairstyle… maybe a hat then? I could do one myself but it’s a little late to start it’_ _._

She would settle with a cat-like accessory that matched her bunny-themed ones, heading for the elevator. **“Hm?”** Looking down to the floor below from the fence, Lisa’s eyes spotted silver, and along her, turquoise. There was a need to call out their names, but being in a public place would end up as something embarrassing. Now she had to options, one would be dismissing it as something else, or be a lurker and follow them around. None of them appealed to her, for one, curiosity, and for the other, she just wasn’t that kind of person.

 

Imai Residence

 

After a trip back home full of thought if ‘what if’s, Lisa realized she was about to drown in a glass of water at this rate.  **“I’m making a big deal out of nothing, aren’t I?”** She had few options now, in which one was to wait for tomorrow, and the other was to call Sayo and ask about today. But the latter would just give away the fact that she, in fact, ended up, even if it was unconsciously, stalking them for a few minutes.

Lisa had the idea, in a Sayo way, that practicing might take away those thoughts from her, but silly mistakes started happening, and just when she was about to put down her bass. _Bzzt bzzt_ , the sudden vibration of her phone filled her with expectation, answering the call without even looking at the called ID. **“Hello?”** **“Tomorrow at Circle, wait for me in the studio”** And as soon as it started, the call was over. Frustration was added to the mixture at this point, stirring harder as her next attempt of calling back was in vain _‘_ _She turned off her phone…’_.

_‘Come on, Lisa, it’s Yukina who we are talking about, she has her reasons to do things her own way...it’s not as if she might be hiding something from you, or maybe she doesn’t trusts you enough…’_ , **“I’m stressing over nothing…”** Maybe she was exaggerating bit too much, and the tears trickling down her cheeks were proof of that. **“...Not now, I need to look good for tomorrow”**.

Another plan that never failed her came to her at that moment,  “I will bake some cookies for Yukina, I’m sure she is missing them”  _ ‘As much as I miss her… maybe’ _ .

 

The next day

 

Time couldn’t go slower even if she could control it, but in that case, she would make it go faster until the time she had agreed to meet Yukina. She was ready to go out at any moment, with the minor inconvenience of having woke up slightly earlier than expected, and unable to go back to sleep.

 

CiRCLE Cafe - Morning

 

There was still time before anything happened, although she had seen people come and go around the place. Sighing, Lisa looked at her coffee on the table, hesitantly taking a sip from it. The day wasn’t bright, nor bleak, at least in her eyes **“Should I call her?”** Her finger hovered over the phone’s contact list, hesitation still lingering around. **“No, I should wait…”**.

**“Wait for?”** Luckily she wasn’t holding the cup, otherwise it would have been a mess the moment a voice startled her. Lisa quickly turned around, her elbow accidentally hitting the bass she had laid against the table. **“You should be more careful”** She didn’t had time to look at the person talking to her, picking up her instrument from the floor. **“I know, Yukina…”**.

The singer stood there, looking at her friend **“Let’s go inside”**. Eager, Lisa nodded, hugging her bass as she took a step forward, **“Lisa, your bag, and your phone”** She had to stop on the spot to gather the rest of the stuff, **“A-ahaha…”** Letting out an awkward laugh before walking inside the live house.

 

CiRCLE Studio

 

Just as always, Lisa unconsciously started to set up her instrument, **“So, what will it be today, Yukina?”**. The girl just stood there, giving her a look from head to toe, **“I have never stated that we would practice, you can put your bass away”** **“Eh? But the only reason we can be here is for…”** **“Lisa”** With a look of ‘it can’t be helped’, Lisa put her bass on the stand nearby, **“If that’s so”**. They both stood there in silence for a moment.

**“Lisa, look--”** **“I’m sorry!”** Yukina was taken aback for a second after being cut off by Lisa, **“I… I’m sorry, Yukina…”** The singer didn’t know what was happened at the moment, but nevertheless, she let her friend continue **“...I...I haven’t been a good friend, haven’t I?”** Yukina’s eyes widened, but didn’t say anything **“I mean, you didn’t told me anything about what you were doing this past week… I don’t know… I feel as if you don’t trust me enough for this, but it’s okay! I mean… I just have to be a better friend, right?”**.

If Yukina didn’t knew Lisa, she wouldn’t have noticed her lip quivering, nor the small tremble on her voice, specially the way a single tear formed in the corner of one of her eyes. It all seemed sudden, and the sense of guilt struck her deeply.  **“Lisa…”** Yukina took a step forward, but Lisa made two backwards, the situation seemed awkward, that until the gyaru’s back hit the wall.

**“Are you… done talking?”** Despite being in a bad spot, Yukina demanded an answer, to which Lisa nodded. **“If that so, close your eyes”** Without much options, she did so, **“Lisa, if there’s someone who should ask for forgiveness, then it’s me”** Yukina spoke as she took something out of her coat’s pockets, **“I guess ignoring you and everyone else wasn’t the best way to do it…”** **“I saw you with Sayo yesterday… does that counts as ignoring everyone, or just me?”** Lisa’s eyes remained closed as she spoke, **“You… I… I can explain”** Yukina stuttered **“Please, open your eyes now”** **“I won’t”** The situation was getting weird.

**“I won’t until you tell me the truth”** **“I can’t”** Even if she didn’t meant those words, it was part of the truth **“I… you need to see it, so please, open your eyes”**.

 

None of them moved, various minutes went by. There was something inside Lisa that told her it would be better if Yukina had left when she opened her eyes, but to her surprise, she was still there. And for a second, time stopped.

Yukina’s fingers were covered by band-aids,they gently held a small, transparent bag which Lisa was familiar with, the kind she used to wrap her cookies most of the time, but inside this one there was something else. Rough-looking, bland and misshapen chocolates, Lisa had to guess they had the shape of cats, but it was hard to make out due to their current slightly molten form.

Lisa couldn’t help but to feel something tugging on her chest, her unfounded guilt getting to her as her trembling hands reached for Yukina’s. At this point she wasn’t able to hold back tears **“I’m sorry…”** **“Lisa?”** **“...I’m an idiot… aren’t I?”** While she expected to see her friend crying her eyes out, she was smiling. Yukina shook her head, moving a hand away from Lisa’s to wipe away her tears in a gentle way **“Not in the slightest…”**.

 

It took a few more minutes for them to calm down and go back to their usual mood, **“You… did this yourself?”** Lisa inspected the chocolates one by one before attempting to eat one of them, a funny expression on her face as she tried to chew on it, **“A bit squishy, but they are good!”** **“I… tried to make cookies too, but I ended up burning them…”**. Which reminded Lisa **“Oh, true!”** She hurried to grab her back ,taking from it the cookies she had made herself last night.

**“I’m pretty sure you missed this!”** Yukina didn’t hesitate to take the bag and open it, one by one eating the sweets in it, Lisa couldn’t help but to laugh out loud. Upon realizing she wasn’t alone, as she was too absorbed into eating, Yukina blushed, looking to the other side to hide her embarrassment. **“I have an idea, why don’t we go back home so I can teach you how to make chocolates~?”**.

Yukina’s eyes started to shine with determination, but just in that moment, she remembered. **“Also, Lisa, there’s something else I almost forget to give you…”** With curiosity, Lisa tilted her head to the side, expectantly of what her friend just said. From the other pocket of her coat, Yukina took a small long box, which just by the looks seemed to be pretty expensive.

Hesitantly, Lisa took the box with her hands after putting the chocolates away, not thinking twice before opening it, both amazed and surprised by the content. That was when Yukina explained “I saw you looking at it last Christmas, and since you spent your money on me and everyone else…” And why she has been working extra hours for which Yukina reprimanded her for. **“But, Yukina, this…”** **“I’d rather have you not ask about costs”**.

A small silver and red stone shaped like a heart rested on Lisa’s hands, she inspected the accessory for a second, before snapping it in half. For a second, the vocalist felt something inside her snap as well, **“Li...Lis--”** She couldn’t say much, as she was cut off the moment Lisa placed one half on her hand “Look at it well” She said with a smile as Yukina squinted her eyes to look at the half she was given, soon noticing the small hole on top of it **“It’s for couples…did you know that?”** Yukina’s heart started to beat faster, her face as red as Lisa’s bass. _‘How can see talk about it so casually?’_.

**“Well, it’s okay if you didn’t know, still, this tells me we will be together for a long time… thank you”** **“...There’s no need for you to thank me, Lisa… Happy valentine’s day”** Moving closer to Yukina, Lisa took her hand gently, **“Next time tell me when you plan on doing something like this, or no more cookies for you, okay?”** **“I promise you will be the first to know, Lisa…”** **.**

 

**“Yu~kina~”** After a moment of silence, Lisa spoke once again, calling out her friend’s name in a cheerful way, **“I think I might also have an extra gift for you, so… could you please close your eyes?”** **.** Needless to say, Yukina got to taste her own chocolates, in a very special way.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah~ something I put to together because of this special date  
> Thanks for reading if you made it this far!


End file.
